thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Case of the Missing Engines
The Case of the Missing Engines is an upcoming Adventures on Rails special slated to release on the 11th of November, 2014 on BBC. A teaser trailer was released on May 8th, an extended plot was released on June 23rd and a plot preview will be released about a month prior to its premier on BBC. Plot It was summer on Sodor, and all the engines were working hard. They had an especially big amount of work this year. "Those are a lot of passengers," commented Norman, as he shunted Gordon's coaches. "We're gonna need more coaches." "The more the better. I'm an A4, I can handle the heaviest of loads," Gordon beamed proudly. "Alright then," replied Norman. He returned a minute later with two more coaches. "Take care though." "I will." The Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag and Gordon steamed off. "We'll get a good run up the Hill," said the Driver. "Donald will be there to help us." Gordon's Driver slowed the train down enough to allow Donald to push from behind. "All ready!" shouted Donald. The two engines strained up the hill. "Its ever so steep. Its ever so steep," they groaned. But they soon reached the top. "Thanks, Donald!" "Och aye, Gordon!" Gordon flew down the hill! "Easy boy, steady now," and his Driver applied the brakes. (brakes don't slow him down - tries again, and controls the train) "Hmm, that's weird. I'll check the brakes at Crovan's Gate." "What a nice day, eh, boss." "Certainly, Kevin. Now go move those supplies to that storage area." "Of course. Right away." "Gordon will be here any minute now." Gordon was making express time, and was nearing the Works Station. Sir Handel was also nearing the station. Gordon's Driver began to put on the brakes. "That's funny, why don't work!?" Gordon passed the station. "Wait, Gordon. You overran the station, you big blue idiot!" shouted Sir Handel. "I can't stop!" Gordon's Fireman picked up the radio telephone. "Send us into a siding!" he called to a Signalman. The Signalman switched the points. Gordon's Driver was still despertely trying to put on the brakes! Gordon's Fireman used his hook and uncoupled the coaches. The Guard skillfully brought them to a stop, but Gordon sped right into a ditch! "Oh!" groaned Gordon. "Uh! This is disgraceful!" His Driver and Fireman swan to shore and went back for help. Dodger brought the train to Vicarstown. Edward soon brought Rocky to help Gordon. "I can't afford to be an engine down this summer. We've too much work. I will have to borrow another engine," sighed the Fat Controller. A MainLineEngines film . . . brought to you by PomPom Productions . . . The Case of the Missing Engines Dedicated to all the veterans. (scene fades to some of the engines at Tidmouth) The Fat Controller gathered some of his engines at Tidmouth. "Now, I'm sure all of you are aware of the recent incidents. Another engine will come to help us tomorrow. Please try to avoid any, ahem, disturbances." "Uh, how long will Gordon be, be at the Works, Sir?" asked Paxton. "I estimate about a week, though probably more. Now, get back to work, please." The engines departed, though Percy was rather puzzled. "Disturbances. Is that good or bad?" he asked James. "I don't know, just get to work you green caterpillar," replied James, snootily. The next day at noon, some of the engines were resting in the sidings at Tidmouth, when they heard an unfamiliar whistle. "Ya hear! That must be da new engine," said Donald. "New?" wondered Henry. "Of course new," said Duck. "What else would he be?" "Borrowed?" asked Percy, innocently. "Yeah, that too, but . . ." The new engine stopped right close to them. He was painted in LNER apple green, he didn't have a number, just the Bluebell Railway crest on his tender. He looked at the engines, and when he looked at Henry, he immediately turned back to Percy, Duck and Donald. "Hullo, so you must be here to help us," said Duck, politely. "Why, yes, of course. I heard that your poor Gordon had an accident. Oh, well, too bad for him. But, what jobs will I be doing." "I don't know, just wait for the Fat Controller, he'll tell you," said Henry. "Why, yes, of course," replied the visitor, without looking at Henry. "Aye! What is your name?" asked Donald. "Call me Alfred," he replied and steamed away. "Wait, Alfred. Did he say Alfred?" asked Henry. "Ya, why?" asked Duck. "I'm sure I've heard it before," replied Henry, suspiciously. "But, anyways, I have a stopping passenger train due in half an hour." "You go get coal and water, I'll shunt your coaches," said Percy. "Thank you." And they steamed away. About an hour later, Henry arrived at Knapford. "Darn it! I started early, and you still beat me!" complained Thomas, cheekily. "Enough with the jokes, little Thomas. We've got, eh, kinda of a situation." "Eh," Thomas yawned. "You're no fun. What is it?" "Its the new engine that's coming to help us." "Oh, who is it?" "Alfred." "You don't say!" "Well, actually I'm not 100%. He was green and didn't have a number. Back in 1923, he was blue and carried the number 98462." "You missed one crucial part though," replied Thomas. "He came to help during your overhaul in 1935, but after causing several delays, he was sent back, and subsequently bought by the Bluebell Railway." "Was he green." "Yes." "Well . . ." Henry sighed. "Should we tell the others?" "I'll talk to Edward about this. I don't think we should, we don't want Alfred thinking everyone's against him." "Yeah, good idea." (Guard's whistle blows) "I must go now, Thomas. See you." "See you." (scene fades to Henry and Edward at Wellsworth) "Impossible!" "I'm guessing he was the only engine available." "Well, in any case, you're right. Act normal, Gordon will be fixed soon, and then everything goes back to normal." "Alright, but what if he starts with trouble." "I don't know. Let's just hope he doesn't." (clock reads 11:50 P.M.) "Well, time to go home, right?" asked Dodger. "Yes, its been a long day," sighed Dodger's Driver. "Ah! Watch out! Oh, what're you doing up at this time of the day?" "Sorry, sorry. I had a late job." "Alright," yawned Dodger. Alfred moved out of the way, and the two engines went their ways. (scene fades to an old factory with another B12 waiting) "You idiot!" "What?" "You almost revealed our cover!" "Oh." "Set the points right, next time." "Sorry." "Whatever, well 87546, its time to start carrying out our plan." "What is it again?" "This is what we are going to do . . ." (screen fades to Henry pulling The Flying Kipper) "Ah! We're making good time," said Henry. (sees a red signal ahead) (Henry stops) "That's weird, isn't it supposed to be green?" asked Henry. "Yes. I'll go check with the Signalman," replied his Driver, and he left with the Fireman. (figure of a B12 appears) "Eh, I'll go to sleep to pass the time, I guess. I could use more rest," Henry yawned. (Henry is uncoupled from the Flying Kipper and coupled to the B12) (screen fades black, and then to his Driver and Fireman returning) "Alright. Everything's fixed. Let's go now, Henry - Henry? What the heck? How'd he disappear?" "Maybe, you didn't set the brakes on," suggested the Fireman. "But Henry was coupled to the train, so . . ." "Hmm, very strange. Let's go to Vicarstown and report this." (screen moves to the Fat Controller at his office talking on the telephone) "So Henry just vanished. But he was coupled to the train and the train is still there. Hmm, I'd better send a search party in Harold," said the Fat Controller A couple hours later, Harold returned. "No sign of Henry, Sir, anywhere." "Hmm, this is really weird. Just out of curiosity, where'd Henry disappear?" "He disappeared near Vicarstown, Sir." "Near Vicarstown, eh. Hmm . . ." (scene fades to Henry at the Old Factory) "Let me go!" "Shut up! You are only the beginning. Now keep your shut or I'll take off your wheels." "I demand to know where I am and what you are doing Alfred." "Well, Henry. Long time no see. But you see, I have unfinished business here." "What unfinished business?" "Well, you know, your worthy Fat Hatt never forgave me for the accident in 1935. I didn't ''mean to cause an accident, but no - he just says go away and sells me to this Bluebell Railway." "Well, why can't we discuss it calmly with the Fat Controller?" "I tried to, but he has forced me to take it to extreme measures." "Where are you going?" "To take the Express, seems like I'm going to be the Express engine now." (scene fades to sunset at the Dieselworks) "Ah, Pinchy, what a lovely sculpture. I didn't realize I was ''that ''fat. Still good. Paxton! Hullo!" "Uh, hullo, uh, Diesel 10. I have some, uh, news." "What would that be?" "Well, you Henry's disappearance, right?" "Yes, of course." "Well, it happened to be around here." "K. And?" (Diesel 10 looks at Paxton in disbelief) "No! Don't tell me the Fat Controller's going to suspect us!" "Uh, he does, actually." "No, but I did not!" "And we didn't melt me either," jeered Bert. "Well, I . . . Dart, uh, what I mean is .. ." "What 'e means is we didn't do it either," finished Dart. (hears several cars coming) "Oh no! He's coming!" "You check the security tapes, I'll go speak to my engines. Diesel 10!" "Please, Sir! I didn't!" "Very well, since you refuse to admit it, you will all stay here until your innocence is proved." "Oh, great." "Now with Fat Hatt out of the way, we can start taking some more engines," said Alfred. "How will we do that?" asked 87546. "Easy. Come with me. Hey Duck, would you mind helping me with a job?" "Uh, sure Alfred." "Hey, where are you two going?" asked Edward. "To do a job," replied Duck. "Alright, carry on then." "Hullo, Donald and Douglas. By any chance have you seen Duck?" "No, donna worry, he be back soon," replied Douglas. But when Oliver woke next morning, Duck still wasn't there. "That's odd." Oliver arrived at Tidmouth. "Has anyone seen Duck?" "No," said James. "Not since yesterday," added Norman. "Funny . . ." (The Fat Controller's phone rings) "What is it? . . . Missing, but . . . We better search." "I can assure you, that was not us!" (scene fades backs to Tidmouth) "Well,, James, here are your trucks. Have a safe run." "Thanks, Norman, I will." James was nearing Vicarstown. "Easy, you stupid trucks, not too fast!" "Faster! Faster!" laughed the trucks. "No!" "Aw! You're no fun James," teased the trucks. "Shut up! I am not." "Then go faster!" they laughed. James' brakes checked them. "Oh!" they screamed. James was nearing the station, but he was still going too fast! He was veered into a siding, he hit the wall of something that looked like a factory and was out like a light. (James opens his eyes) "Ah! Where am I?" "James! How'd you get here?" "Henry, Duck. Are you two okay?" "Well, we're trapped." "By who?" "Alfred." "Wait, you mean that engine that came to help us?" "Yes." "Oh." "What the? How the blaze did you get here? Oh, well, another engine, I guess." (screen fades to Dieselworks) "Sir, Sir! We've just got a report from James' crew that he's had an accident near Vicarstown." "Bring up the breakdown gang, then." Edward and Percy brought the breakdown gang in record time. (screen fades to Alfred and 87546 at the Old Factory) "What's that?" asked 87546. "Huh? Darn it! They must be coming for James! We'll go out and tell them he's not here." "Alfred!" "Uh, hullo, Sir. Uh, I heard James had an accident." "Yes, and he right down this line, so if you please may . . ." "No, sorry, Sir, he is actually, not on this line." "Oh really? Let's check." "No, please, Sir." (the engines begin moving closer to the Factory) "Aha!" "So it wasn't Diesel 10." "I should've known there was something suspicious." "Ah! We've been discovered!" shouted 87546. (backs into factory wall) "Oh great." "You idiot!" "The factory's coming down!" "We must rescue our friends! Come on, Edward!" "Send reinforcements!" shouted the Fat Controller on his radio. "I'm out of here," grunted Alfred. "What about me!?" "You're not worth it." "Stop Alfred!" shouted Edward. "He's making a run for it!" observed Rocky. "Don't worry, everything is under control," replied the Fat Controller calmly. "I'm gonna make a getaway and no will notice me." (bumps into a diesel) "Are you sure about that?" "Ah!" (screen flashes back to the factory) "The chimney's coming down! Hurry Percy!" called Edward. "We almost have him! You go with Henry and Duck!" "Oh! Yes, there." "Faster, Percy. Its falling on us!" screamed James. "Its too late!" (All the men escape as the chimney falls on them, brick dust explodes everywhere and the screen turns black. Screen fades to the Steamworks.) "Uh! All this dust," coughed James. "Its alright, you'll both be getting a new coat of paint soon," replied Victor. "I'm sorely disappointed in you, Alfred. I know you wanted me to forgive, but this is not the way to achieve it," the Fat Controller was scolding Alfred. "But why are you talking us?" asked Alfred's crew. "Well, messing with points without any prior authorization is illegal." "We didn't even wanna help him!" "Well, you should've thought about siding with your engine before that. Now, take 'em away." "No!" A couple days later, James, Percy and Gordon returned from the Works and the Fat Controller gathered some of his engines. "Well, after this case of missing engines, I am glad to say we'll be going back to normal routine. I hope you don't mind handling the heavy workload." "No, not at all, Sir." "Very well. Carry on." And the engines set back to work. But what about 87546? Well, he and his crew survived the collapse of the factory and seeked off Sodor unseen. But they left two things behind; a destroyed factory and bad smell of manners. Preview Plot Engines are going missing, but who's behind this? . . . After Gordon has an accident, Alfred is sent to Sodor to help out with the summer traffic, but when engines start disappearing in the depths of Vicarstown, the engines must figure out who's behind this . . . Trailer A teaser trailer was released on May 8th. This November James - Wait out of the way! Alfred comes back to Sodor Alfred - I'm back and better than ever! But when engines start disappearing in the depths of Vicarstown Percy - Its Diesel 10! Paxton - It can't be! Not again! Things will only add up to one suspicious engine behind this . . . Diesel 10 - Its not me! Alfred - Ha ha ha ha ha! The Case of the Missing Engines. Premiers November 11th, 2014 on BBC. Characters Recurring Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Dodger *Diesel 10 *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart * Victor * Sir Handel * Rocky * Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby (''cameo) *Diesel (cameo) Characters Introduced *98462 'Alfred' - a Holden B12 owned by the Bluebell Railway who comes to visit Sodor during the film. *87546 - another B12 who is friends with Alfred. Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Crovan's Gate *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Vicarstown *The Old Factory Trivia *This special will be dedicated to veterans as a result of being released on Veteran's Day. *A teaser trailer was released on May 8th, 2014, and an extended plot was released on June 23rd. *This special will take place around the modern day. *James was originally the engine who would have an accident at the beginning of the film. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Specials